


[Podfic of] Lucky Graveyard Boots (and a song to sing)

by isweedan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[41:15] Author's Summary: Written for the prompt Alicia Way: Demon Hunter (retired).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Lucky Graveyard Boots (and a song to sing)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucky Graveyard Boots (and a song to sing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649007) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



> This fic fills me with delight at how awesome it is to the very corners of my soul. Hence, podfic!

**Length** 41:15

 **Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Alicia%20Way%20Demon%20Hunter.mp3) [M4B Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Lucky%20Graveyard%20Boots%20\(and%20a%20song%20to%20sing\)%20.m4b) (right-click save)

**Author's Note:**

> I was ever so pleased that Alicia had posted that pic of herself with the handgun - It's so urban-fantasy-cover appropriate! Even if she does favor big knives in the fic itself. *g*


End file.
